


my heart I surrender

by Andrea250



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Homophobia, Idk know how to tag, M/M, a little fluff, jjp, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: JJp One ShotCross over from my account on wattpad and asian fanfic





	my heart I surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from listening to "take me to chruch" by hozier. 
> 
> Warning: Talks about homophobia

**Jinyoung's P.O.V:**

They told me it was wrong. They said that mine and Jaebums relationship is a sin. We are abomination to this world and our love I wrong "think about it jinyoung" Jaebum was trying to convince me that what we are. That we are isn't sick "I love you" he cups my cheeks "No Jaebum" I move away from him.

We are simply flawed creatures that are diseased written "please jinyoung" he tries to convince me that we are not in the wrong. My parent and the priest said that a man loving another man is the work of the devil! "Jinyoung wake up" Jaebum is already in tears. We are possessed by demons "Jaebum we are sick" I try to keep my cool "jinyoung" he falls to the floor of our shared apartment "please come back to me" he sobs.

I don't want to believe that my feelings for jaebum are real "my parents said this is wrong" I turn away from him. "why must you base your thoughts off them" his voice horsed, it was true, I am looking for the approval of others. I am not one for believing in my own voice because it is a tempter to the evil world.

My parents told me so "think for yourself" I can feel his presences standing behind me "you feel the same way" he back hugs me, I can't bring myself to pull away, I nuzzle my body in his warmth. "This is a sin" I start to tear up.

I can feel his lips shadow my neck "be free" he kisses my neck, I stiffen in his arms "don't be afraid" he trails kisses up my neck like he is marking a treasure map. "Let me in" I can feel a content warmth in my chest. It is like a buzz, I feel high, this feeling of safety is bliss "don't tell me it is wrong."

Jaebum whispers sweet nothings in my ear. "you have left an impression on me" his naked chest flushed against mine. "All I ever wanted was to be normal" I felt disgusted with myself "This is normal, love is normal" Jaebum tried to convince me, that what we are is right.

"Why must we be condemned" Jaebum spoke "we are an abomination of God's creation" I added on. "I rather be an abomination, if it meant being with you" Jaebum breathed in my scent, he seems to find safety within me. "I try to forget, I mean, what I am" I felt safe in the older male's arms too "This is a sin" I tried to suppress those voices that kept telling me, I was sick.

"Why must our love be a sin?" Jaebum kisses my neck "something so innocent as love" I held on tighter to Jaebum. "I love you, not for lust or greed" I felt in my heart that this, what we are doing, is right.

"We are not committing a crime" why must we be prosecuted for acting upon a feeling, such as love. "If so, I am guilty" I allowed myself to indulge in this beautiful fantasy, where I wasn't afraid.

I turned around to face the black hair male "I love you" I confessed "My parents told me, that I was born sick" I had told my parents when I was a teen. I wasn't attracted to the girls at school, no, I had found myself in a daze when I was in the locker room, with the other males. I had told my parents this revelation, they had taken me to see the priest to wash their son, me of this disease.

"They said that I was crazy" I had forced myself to love a girl but then Jaebum showed up. He had changed my world, showing me that it is okay, that I was not in the wrong. "I am glad to be sick" I kissed Jaebum passionately. "We are mad" we laughed "if it meant waking up to you every day, then yes." I could see it in Jaebum eyes that he wasn't going to give up on us and I had fallen deeper into him "lets run away" Jaebum smiled brightly.

"This small town has nothing for us" it was true, this place was where people came to stop living and I wanted to start living. "Let's leave" he hugs me "we can be together without having to hide, without having to be ashamed of ourselves" jaebum kisses me "we can be free to love"this life seemed like a dream, but was I willing to do this? runaway with him,it sounds crazy but I want to do it. 

**-The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this short Bnior I created. sorry that it is short but I felt that it is right the way it is. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you everyone and happy new years! I love you all my wonderful readers. stay healthy and bye:)
> 
> ~AndreaXx


End file.
